


Look At Him

by TresHornyBoys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Bullying, Crying, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Hugging, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pining Keith (Voltron), Racism, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresHornyBoys/pseuds/TresHornyBoys
Summary: Why couldn’t they just accept that people were different, but that they were all just people! As he was shoved off the bus by some kids and stumbled onto the pavement, skinning his knee, he vowed that he would never treat anyone differently because if their race. He would only judge people for their actions.In other words: Lance accepts who he is and helps Keith do the same





	Look At Him

“Look at him, it’s like he has mud on his face, so weird!” The girls at the back of the bus snickered at him as lance tried to ignore it.

 

Suddenly his head banged on the seat in front of his as the top of his head was pushed down from behind. “Hey! What do you wash your face with, poop?” All the kids at the back laughed. Lance felt tears in his eyes, but he blinked them away as he quickly turned around, staring up at red headed bully staring down at him.

 

Lance smirked, “What do you wash your hair with? Carrot juice?” All the kids when ooh and laughed at the red headed boy. Everyone except the boy. He sneered down at lance, and without lance having time to react, coughed up a big blob of phlegm and saliva and spit it in lances face.

 

Lance reeled back, knocking his head on the seat and trying to rub off the gross stuff with just his hand, only to spread it around more. The kid laughed, “There you go! Wash your face with that you damn filthy Cuban dog!” All the kids laughed at him, and then went back to their conversations when they knew the entertainment was over.

 

Lance however had no one to talk to. One of the few days of the year hunk was sick and billy just had to sit behind him. Typical. Lance couldn’t tell whether or not he was wiping tears of spit off his face, probably both. But he knew that if he got to school with red puffy eyes the kids would tease him about it as well.

 

Why couldn’t they just accept that people were different, but that they were all just people! As he was shoved off the bus by some kids and stumbled onto the pavement, skinning his knee, he vowed that he would never treat anyone differently because if their race. He would only judge people for their actions.

 

—-

 

“So basically I had to go through a trial to find out how I got the knife, and uh. Well..” Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, and as Keith looked up at shiro he nodded.

 

Keith took a deep breath and let it out. Lance and everyone leaned in in excitement to hear what he would say. “And, and it turns out that I’m part galra, we aren’t sure how much yet but you’re only able to activate the blades if you have galra blood in your veins, and I do. So I just wanted to tell you guys and get everything out in the open.” Keith sighed and looked up at them.

 

Hunk smiled, “It's good that you told us.” Keith smiled slightly, Hunk continued. “And I don’t think this will change anything with the team. Your our family! Right guys?” Keith looked at the others, Pidge and Coran nodded.

 

Lance smiled up at him and nodded. Keith and the others turned to allura and their smiled dropped.

 

She had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She scoffed and pointed a finger at Keith as if he was an animal at the zoo. “Are you kidding? Of course this will change things, you have the worst races blood in your system.” She drew her hand back and shuddered. “Ugh quiznack I even shook hands with you and hugged you after a mission. I’m gonna go take a shower to get the galra filth off of me.” Allura turned on her heel and stepped out of the room.

 

Lance had to suppress a shudder.

 

Filthy Cuban dog

 

Lance looked up to see Keith shoving shiro off and storming out of the room in the other direction of allura. When he saw Keith turn the corner and start running he didn’t hesitate to run after, not caring if the others came along. None of them did.

 

—

 

Lance had to catch his breath as he walked down the halls, following Keith’s footsteps. Man that boy could run! Lance turned the corner and was met with a dead end, and just one door on the side of the hall.

 

There he is.

 

Lance quietly walked over and opened the door. It was an empty storage room, and Keith was sitting arms wrapped around his knees silently crying into his knees.

 

When he heard the door his face raised, and lance didn’t exactly see Keith anymore, he say a 17 year old that just got teased and was crying in the bathroom. He saw someone that just wanted to be loved and was confused at the hate he received instead. He saw himself in Keith in that moment.

 

Then it was gone as Keith looked angrily at him. “What?!” Keith asked threateningly. He stood up to his full height and stared at lance. “What do you want?”

 

Lance sighed and stepped into the room, the door swooshing shut behind him. He walked up to Keith with his arms out offering a hug, Keith stepped back. Lance put his hands down and stood about a foot away from Keith.

 

“Look dude I’m really sorry that allura after that way towards you when she found out. So I wanted to tell you…” lance took a big breath and sensed Keith tense.

 

“I wanted to tell you that understand what that feels like and if you need anyone to talk to then I am here for you buddy.”

 

—-

 

Keith relaxed. God he thought that lance was about to confess, but that was just his crush on lance talking.

 

“How could you know what it feels like. It’s never happened to you.” Keith said. Lance could have no idea how alienated he felt right now, pun not intended. Lance looked up at him in shock.

 

“Dude I know exactly how you feel. Well I mean I’m not part galra,” Keith flinched. “N-Not that that’s a bad thing! That’s not what I’m saying. I’m just saying that I know what it feels like to be judged because of your race. When I was in elementary school me and hunk went to an almost completely white school, luckily hunk was so big and tall that no one messed with him, but I was just a little scrawny kid. People used to push me, shove me, call me names like… like a filthy Cuban dog.’’

 

Lance looked at the ground with a distant look in his eyes. “I remember this one time someone spit on me and told me to wash the mud off my face.” Lance shuddered and Keith suddenly had a huge edge to kiss him and make all of his sadness go away.

 

“Lance I’m so sorry that happened to you, I guess you do know how it feels.” Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder as he continued his story.

 

“But because of that I told myself that I would never judge anyone because of their race. And I’m not going to judge you for something you can't control either. So just know that you have support in this.” Lance then looked up and offered the hug once more. Keith accepted and lance hugged him tight.

 

He never knew lance was such a good hugger, might have to do it again. Almost like lance read his mind, he shifted so Keith’s head was at the crook of his neck and lance was at his shoulder. Keith felt his face heating up, and a strong feeling of want took over him. He nuzzled his head into lance and heard him chuckle. Keith closed his eyes.

 

“Thank you for this.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about a totally different idea but it just manifested into this so here we go!


End file.
